Attachment of pressure sensors to vehicle tires is intended to monitor the air pressure within vehicle tires. Typically each tire has a pressure sensor that transmits a pressure signal to a processor and the processor gives a low pressure warning to the vehicle operator when pressure of any given tire is below a preset threshold. It is desirable that such systems be capable of identifying the specific tire that is experiencing low air pressure rather than merely alerting the operator that one of the vehicle tires is low. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can identify the location of tire-based sensors so that the specific tire experiencing low tire pressure may be ascertained.